polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakistanball
Pakistanball |nativename = Islamic Republic of Pakistanball : اسلامی جمہوریہ پاکستانبال |founded = August 14, 1947 |predicon = Pakistan |image = 81E6BF7B-2E51-4577-9FA0-30E0AE0F10EB.gif |caption = Remove Indiaball! |government = Federal Islamic Parliamentary Republic |personality = Sneaky, Ambitious, Islamic, Aggressive, Over-Nationistic, |language = Urdu English Other Pakistani languages |type = Indo-Iranian Dravidian (Brahui only) |capital = Islamabadball |affiliation = Commonwealthball OICball SAARCball SCOball UNball |religion = Islam Hinduism Christianity |friends = USAball UKball (sometimes) Chinaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Sri Lankaball Russiaball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball (sometimes) Faceblock Palestineball Iranball Brazilball (sometimes) NepalRawr Omanball Egyptball Moroccoball Algeriaball South Africaball (sometimes) Tajikistanball Ghanaball Bangladeshball Saudi Arabiaball UAEball Yemenball Jordanball Lebanonball Kuwaitball Maldivesball Bahrainball Qatarball |enemies = Indiaball Tehrik-i-Taliban Israelcube Afghanistanball Armeniaball Sentineleseball TERRORIST! Stupid Disgrace |likes = Having Kashmir, Chai, Cricket, Islam, Carry On Up the Khyber, Malala, Mcdonalds, Happy Meals, Halal, Killing Gays and Indians, PUBG, PewDiePie liking my stuff |hates = Not having Kashmir, Zionism, India, Military Coup d'état, Martial Law, Obama(for bombing my clay). Being called Muslim India, Gays, T-series, Pewdiepie not liking my stuff |predecessor = Dominion of Pakistanball |intospace = Yes |bork = pak pak |food = Biryani, Korma, Karahi, etc. |status = New PM Imran Khan taken oath on August 11 and having small streetfights with Indiaball |imagewidth = 500px |reality = Islamic Republic of Pakistan |gender = Male |military = BRAVE!! }}Pakistanball, officially the Islamic Republic of Pakistanball, is a sovereign state and Islamic Federal Republic in South Asia. His clay is composed of 5 provinces, and 4 territories, as well as his capital Islamabadball, giving him a total area of 340,509 square miles, making him the 2nd largest country in South Asia, and the 33rd largest country in the world. He is the 5th most populous country in the world with 203 million inhabitants, and the 15th most popular human migration destination Being an English speaking country, as well as being geographically in South Asia, having a majority Muslim population, and being a close ally with China, makes him a member of the Commonwealth, the Organization of Islamic Cooperation, SAARC, and the Shanghai Cooperation Organization. His national day is March 23rd. His independence day is August 14th. History Pakistan was born as a 4ball. The first signs of civilization in modern-day Pakistanball was the Indus River Valley Civilizationball. The Indus valley civilizationball soon collapsed and the Vedic age started. During the collapse of the Indus River Valley Civilizationball, 2balls from the Caucasus started invading the Indian subcontinent. The 4balls started moving further south into India where they soon settled (these are the Dravidians who settled in the area). The only Dravidians that didn't move were the Brahuis who live on to this day. Iron age Mahajanapadaballs emerged in iron age India. The ones in modern-day Pakistanball were Kambojaball and Gandharaball. Both were soon conquered by the Zoroastrian Iranian Achaemenid Empireball. Later though, Macedonball managed to conquer this huge Achaemenid Empire. There are descendants of Alexander the Great that still live in Pakistan to this day, known as the Kalash people. Macedonball fell though due to the death of Alexander the Great. After he died, the empire was split and the part that Pakistanball was now in Seleucidball. Mauryaball and Seleucidball fought a war with each other and in the end, Mauryaball won. Mauryaball soon started to decline and the Indo-Scythian Kingdomball emerged. This kingdom would be anschlussed by the Kushan Empireball, Sasanian Empireball, and Guptaball. The Kushan Empireball later was anschlussed by Guptaball, Sasanian Empireball, Khasa Kingdomball and Hephthalite Empireball. The Hephthalite Empireball was killed by the Sasanian Empireball and for a while, Guptaball and the Sasanian Empireball were the only two empireballs in Pakistanball's clay. Later, Islam spread into Pakistanball's clay and the Sasanian Empireball fell due to the spread of Islam and Rashidunball rose from the ashes but Rashidunball was overthrown by Umayyadball. Abbasid Caliphateball was the next caliphate in line who took over Umayyadball. The next empire that controlled most of Pakistanball's clay was Saffaridball. Saffaridball died out when king Ya'qub (no not the prophet) died. The Ghazavnids were the next rule most of the Pakistani clay. Ghaznavidsball had been overthrown by Ghurid Dynastyball. Later, this empire declined. A small part of it went to Khwarazmianball. Another part (majority) went to the Delhi Sultanateball. The small portion was soon invaded by some nomads on horses. The larger portion was attempted to be conquered but the Delhi Sultanateball kept it away. The part of Pakistan under Mongol rule soon became free after the Mongol Empire fragmented. Chagataiball and Ilkhanateball were the two that had parts of Pakistanball. Timurid Empireball became independent from Chagataiball. They along with the Delhi Sultanateball became part of Mughalball. For a while, Pakistanball's clay was part of Mughalball and Safavid Dynastyball. However, both empires fell with the Mughals being overthrown by Maratharawr and Safavids being overthrown by Hotak Dynastyball. A new state came out called Durraniball. This included much of modern-day Pakistanball. After a while, the Emirate of Afghanistanball rose into power and controlled much of modern-day Pakistanball. Things changed however when some brits took over India. They went to war with Afghanistan and in the end, the afghans lost their part of what is now modern-day Pakistanball. The British Rajball was established and for the longest time, India was ruled by the British. The people were treated like shit during the British rule and the Brits robbed India. Soon though, after World War 2 (in 1947), UKball divided India into 2 dominions. One of these two dominions was called the Dominion of Pakistanball. This is where history of a place called Pakistan starts. Pakistan soon loses its dominion status and they become an Islamic republic. The original Pakistanball included East Bengal which was soon lost in a war for independence from East Bengalball. Pakistan fought many wars with Indiaball and to this day, Pakistan and Indiaball are super hostile towards each other. Personality Pakistan is a very committed, patriotic and clever countryball, and can into nukes and surprisingly big army. He can sometimes be dangerous and is hard to defend if he trying to attack you. He is of very committed to Islam and likes to colonize create relations with fellow countries. He can into very good cricket, and can be hard to defeat. He can be most helpful if you are friendly, but will colonize along with Indiaball when you least expect. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Azerbaijanball - Awesome friend * Chinaball - One of my best friends. We started our diplomacy relationship since 1951 and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my enemy Indiaball. Your equipment is cheap and yummy. I will allow you access to the Muslim World myself. I support you against Uyghurs! * Ghanaball - Good friend overall, he helps with my military and helps with my trade, and he actually has money to buy off from. We hope to cement our friendship with the upcoming delegation. * Iranball - First country to recognize me. Iranball also supports freedom for Kashmirball and Palestineball. * Iraqball - Good Friend. * NepalRawr - Good friend. Also hates Indiaball for imposing blockade and interfering in Nepal politics. Also has disputed territory with Indiaball. * Tajikistanball- Good friends! New friends!!! We gonna have much fun at TAPI and CASA-1000!! * Turkeyball - Good friend, both Kebabs, gib guns. Biji biji Turkiye!!! Giv Altay tanks plox. Also an Armenia remover. * USAball - Of Good Friends Gives Me Aid & I Helps Him On War On Terror. Go Trump! Neutral * Afganistanball - Bad neighbor, TAPI member, keeps givin me terrorists to deal with. I may be underdeveloped but that guy is still learning to make stone tools. But I kinda feel bad for him, so I host his refugees and help him out when he needs it. * Syriaball - Do you know that I once supported the Syrian opposition, but that was the period of the Pakistan Muslim League (N), but now I have changed my mind and will not support the Syrian opposition. * Bangladeshball - My little brother who broke away from me. We once hated each other, but we've made up and became friends again, * Saudi Arabiaball - My closest Muslim ally (As he regards me for being) Is kebab like me. I give him help in military and I get oil barrels from him.BUT WHY YOU SUPPORT ISRAELCUBE AND NOT PALESTINEBALL EVEN THOUGH YOU ONLY RECOGNIZE PALESTINE! Enemies * Armeniaball - Who is this guy, Is this guy Turkey or Azerbaijan wearing a costume? * Barack Obama - YUO OP MONSTER!! YUO BOMBED MY CLAY!!! * Gypsyball - A disgrace and shame to my country * Indiaball - YUO ARE OF WORST!! Remob Hindu Satan!! Defend Kebab!! Azad Kashmirball is glorious Pakistani clay! Free Indian Occupied Kashmirball! He also rapes cow which his own mother. OF NUKINGS YUO!! But I still like you somewhere so does yuo because we are stronk together and we can into removing gypsies ..nahhh who am i kidding. * ISISball - Don't enter my country you terrorist! Stop ruining Islam! YUO GOT MUSLIM BAN FROM AMERICA! * Israelcube - Enemy! He is oppressing Palestine!!!!! Leave him alone you dirty Zionist!!!!!!!!!! * Sentineleseball - He may spear Indiaball, but he spears anyone who comes close so he is almost as bad. * Soviet Unionball - Ha! I supported the Mujahidin against you and kicked your kafir ass out of afghanistan I regret doing that now because now those terrorists are attacking me How to draw # Draw a ball. # Draw the smaller left side White, and the bigger right side Green. # Draw a Crescent and a Star. # Draw eyes without pupils (No circle tool allowed) and you are done. Gallery L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 33335.png LCVZwWM.png Paquistão.png Pakistani.png MrEtqVp.png pakistannnn.png|Pufferfish Pakistanball FVE7A4Q.png Pakistanballes.png CountryBall04112017110001.png Pakistan_ball.png 10672422 541813289284654 6884118656641641738 n.jpg The Split.jpg hTOAjjU.png|It will never end The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png 8mFjqQT.png Pakostan.png YIvc9ki.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Spikey Singapore.png QQiAb3N.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Lmgf8dn.png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png 3DAPDA8.png M1vdFLd.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png OKAuA.jpg Nepal's Invention.png Employment Rate.jpg Kill Terrorists.png Tumblr n2ij8hfwG01szo7eyo1 1280.png Pakistan's Secret.png Hypocrisy.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png T6vjHm8.png Links *Facebook page zh:巴基斯坦球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Curry Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pakistanball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Curry Removers Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Green White Category:UNball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Islam Category:Shia Category:Stans Category:Poor Category:Tea Category:Sunni Category:Hindu Category:Christian Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:British Colonies Category:Homophobic